1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved garden assembly having integral holding means and to a method of making such a garden hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a formable shape retentive hose as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,779. It is also known to provide a formable hose with a reformable insert as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,775. It is also known to provide a shape retention hose construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,202. It is also known to provide a high pressure paint sprayer wand wherein the wand is retained within a bendable sheath which retains its shape when bent as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,646. It is also known to provide a flexible shower arm as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,357. It is also known to provide a hose made of various segments which once put together are capable of being bent into a plurality of preformed configurations as shown in the Cedarberg Industries Inc. brochure entitled Snap Lock Systems at pages 4-7 and 42-43.
It is also known to provide a flexible light sold under the name Mr. Twist by DWI Co. LTD comprised of a light in association with batteries and having a cable assembly disposed between the light and batteries and such cable assembly is capable of being twisted into various shapes to fasten the light at any desired position and as shown in a the two page brochure regarding same.